Choose Me
by LouiseX
Summary: A short W & L story, probably not an M, but I wanted to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Choose Me**

**A/N**: There's nothing serious about this story, it's pure W&L, but I thought I would at least have them promoting a real life cause, something that the RSPB are currently campaigning for.

I don't own any of this, I'm just borrowing it and will make no money whatsoever.

**Chapter One**

The planeteers have been invited to a charity reception in North America, in aid of purchasing land for a new nature reserve in Sumatra, that could potentially preserve hundreds of acres of rainforest.

Fed up with watching their sexy 'liaison' Kya, throw herself at Wheeler, the Russian planeteer had slipped outside for some fresh air.

Taking a seat off to one side, where she wouldn't be seen, the young girl berated herself for her jealousy. _You know what he is like, why do you always let him get to you? But why must he always flirt?! He doesn't even seem that interested in her but she is making it clear that she is interested in him and he isn't turning her down either! I wish I had the courage to do something about it, but I would have to make such a fool of myself and I just can't._

Brushing away a tear, Linka lent back against the seat, idly playing with her purse. After a while, two women came out onto the veranda. They didn't see the planeteer, and as she didn't want any attention just then, she remained quietly in the shadows.

"That Wheeler is so cute!" one of the women exclaimed.

Linka didn't recognise the voice of the young woman, who pulled out a cigarette from her bag and proceeded to light it, she did however, recognise her companion. Kya smiled. Her expression, illuminated by the moon, seemed somewhat hungry and Linka found herself revolted by it. "Isn't he though! I can't wait to discover if he lives up to expectations."

Her equally revolting friend became excited, "Ooh, you'll have to tell me all the gory details, though I did get the impression he kinda liked that Ruskie Chick?"

Kya snorted, "That icy little prude! Well if he does, she'll still be the same when he goes home, I'm not planning on marrying the guy you know."

Both girls laughed and began to discuss the other woman's current male companion, in less than favourable terms, while the wind planeteer sat in her quiet haven, seething with disgust and indignation.

When they finally returned to the hotel ballroom, the Russian followed the two women at a discreet distance, watching as Kya went directly to Wheeler. The liaison leaned in close to him to whisper something in his ear, and then left through the other exit into the main hotel.

Linka's stomach turned over as she waited to see what her red-headed friend would do, _Surely he wouldn't…_

Suddenly making up her mind, she approached Wheeler, who was chatting happily with one of the other guests. He smiled at her as she joined them, "Hey Babe, where've you been?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead introducing her to the aging senator, with whom he had been discussing the preservation project.

Linka joined in the conversation until the politician was called away by one of his friends, then turning to Wheeler she said, "For someone who professes to know nothing whenever he is asked to do reports, you make a very good salesman."

The American chuckled, "Talking to someone who knows less about it than I do is one thing, writing a report that you and Kwame are going to read is, quite frankly, terrifying!"

Linka chuckled at his exaggeration and shook her head, gazing at him affectionately. "You are not stupid moya LyubOv, you are as intelligent as I am, you are just lazy!"

He chuckled again and gave a little shrug, not denying either accusation. Gathering her courage she looked around and said. "It looks like the party is breaking up."

"Yeah, people have been drifting off to bed for a while now." He agreed, "Ma-ti has already gone up and judging by the way she's yawning, it looks like Gi wont be far behind him."

Linka nodded and said, "Do you want to stay to the end? I thought perhaps you might like to come up to my room to chat for a while?"

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt a blush begin to creep up her neck. She didn't ordinarily initiate anything with Wheeler, and though he only took seconds to answer, it felt like much longer.

"Sure Lin, I'd love to." He grinned at her and she wondered if she had been mistaken about Kya's intentions. It didn't matter though, she couldn't stand another night like this, he had to know how she felt.

The wind planeteer smiled back and turned to leave, waiting only for Wheeler to fall in beside her. They didn't need to take leave of their host, since the benefit and mini conference was to last all weekend and it was only the first night.

They didn't speak much on their way to her room and Linka was becoming increasingly nervous. As they entered the room Wheeler asked her if she had any hot chocolate, before making himself comfortable on her bed. Linka stood there for a moment, surprised by his request, "Hot chocolate?"

Wheeler nodded "Yeah, didn't you get any? I can get some from my room if..."

"Nyet, it is alright, I have some too." That hadn't been at all what Linka had been expecting, not that she was sure exactly sure what she was expecting, but that wasn't it. Handing him a mug before curling up in the chair next to the bed, she sipped her chocolate wondering what she should do.

Normally conversation between them was easy, but tonight Linka couldn't seem to think of anything to say, her comments becoming more and more vague and forced. Suddenly and for no apparent reason, Wheeler announced, "Lovely weather we're having, very mild for the season don't you think?"

Linka blinked in confusion at the Americans sudden non-sequitor. "I'm sorry?"

"What's all this about Babe? We might as well be talking about the weather, you aren't normally this uncomfortable around me." When she didn't respond, he prompted her softly, "You can say anything you like to me, you know that right?"

Not meeting his eyes she said, "Do you prefer women with more experience?"

A short pause then, "Huh, okay, well I wasn't expecting that one." The young man said, caught between surprise and amusement.

"That would be a yes then." Linka said, still not meeting his eyes, her voice colourless.

Wheeler frowned, looking at her closely "I didn't say that. You're serious aren't you?" He only received a nod in response.

Feeling a little awkward for a second, the fire planeteer quickly shrugged it off, he'd always been honest with Linka and he didn't see a reason to change now. "Well, I've never actually been with a woman that didn't have prior experience but… Look, it's not the easiest thing to explain okay, so bear with me."

She nodded again, feeling speech was somehow beyond her at this point.

"Satisfying a physical need with someone you don't love is… well… mostly pleasurable actually, but it doesn't mean anything." He lowered his head so that he could catch her eyes with his own, and continued earnestly, "When you kissed me that time, back in Russia? It was electric, it was more exciting that anything I've ever felt before."

Linka rolled her eyes, though she was blushing as well. "You do not need to say those things Yankee, I prefer honesty to flattery."

This time Wheelers laugh was ironic and self mocking, "I am being honest! Believe it or not Babe, your's wasn't the only offer I received tonight."

"Kya." She said quietly.

Her friend's eyes narrowed, "You knew? You asked me here to stop me going to her? You wasted your time if you did, she's not my type."

Linka looked up at him, unsure of the tone he was using, "I overheard her talking to her friend but I… I wanted to be with you, I hated that you were flirting with her." She lowered her gaze again "I wanted you to want to be with me."

"I do want to be with you," he replied softly "I'm here aren't I? Chatting and drinking hot chocolate instead of…"

Linka interrupted, "The hot chocolate was your idea!" blushing furiously now, she looked away. "I didn't really mean for us to chat either."

Wheeler had never been more surprised than he was by her confession, but he also felt like he'd been there before. "So what's going to happen tomorrow?"

The Russians confusion was evident on her face, "The conference?"

Her companion sighed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed in front of her, "Between us, Lin. Now you know I'm not interested in Kya and you don't have to do this to keep me away from her, are you gonna act like this conversation never happened? Because I really don't want to do that anymore."

Her voice was so quiet he might have missed her words had he not been so close. "Neither do I."

Grinning from ear to ear, Wheeler lent forward and brushed his lips gently against hers, rubbing his hands down from her shoulders to hold her hands. "So what **do** you want?" he breathed back.

Linka looked into his eyes and a smile spread slowly across her face as her universe fell into place. Leaning forward to kiss him once more, she put his arms around her and placed her hands gently on his chest, pushing him firmly down onto the bed. The beautiful Russian moved forward with him, and climbing onto the bed, knelt astride him. Wheeler responded by pulling her closer and kissing her deeply, as if he never intended to let go.

Sometime later, as they lay peacefully in each others arms, Wheeler nuzzled her hair and quietly said, "No."

Startled, Linka looked up at him, "No what?"

"No, I don't prefer more experienced women." He kissed her nose, and grinned down at his lover. "Damn Lin! Where did that **come** from?"

Blushing, she dissolved into a fit of giggles, hiding her face in his shoulder. Tightening his grip, Wheeler gently pressed his lips to the base of her neck, "I hope you're not tired Babe." He whispered, receiving only a contented sigh in response.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two**

The sun streamed through the window the following morning, and Linka lay awake watching her handsome American dream. No matter how little sleep she had, the Russian girl always woke at the same time, but today, curled up in the comforting strength of Wheelers arms, for once Linka wanted to lie in. At some point he must have turned the light off and put them both to bed, though she had no recollection of it. She'd gone to sleep in a pleasant haze, in a world that contained only her and Wheeler.

The phone rang, disrupting her thoughts and she quickly lent across her sleeping partner to pick it up, hoping it wouldn't disturb him. In his sleep, his arms tightened about her so that she ended up lying on his chest. "Good morning." She said sleepily.

"You sound tired." Gi's voice replied. "Are you nearly ready? I'll come and meet you."

Linka's eyes opened wide, "Nyet, I am not ready Gi. I overslept, I will meet you at breakfast."

"Really? That's not like you…" Her friend sounded worried.

"Is something wrong Gi?" the wind planeteer enquired.

Gi hesitated, "Did you sleep well last night? Only I heard something before I left the party and I wondered if you had heard it too…"

"I did not hear anything, is there an eco emergency?" Linka worried.

"No no, everything's fine. Erm," another long pause, "It was about Wheeler." Gi sounded very troubled but she continued quickly, "It's probably not true, and even if it is, I'm sure he wouldn't."

"You're sure he wouldn't what?" Linka asked unconcerned as she snuggled up against him.

Gi hesitated for a moment longer before replying, "Bianca said that he was going to spend the night with Kya."

Linka chuckled, "Bianca would be the one that smokes?"

"Yes, she reeks of it, but she's a good friend of Kya's and she was sort of boasting about her friend's conquest." Gi sounded really awkward and apologetic.

Linka gasped, but it wasn't in response to Gi's disclosure, Wheeler had woken up and had started to tickle her. "Don't worry, Wheeler did not do anything with Kya… Oh. Erm, Gi I will see you at breakfast okay?"

"No, Linka are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you, I'll be right there." The water planeteer responded.

Linka was having a lot of trouble concentrating at this point but Gi's determination to be good friend, momentarily broke through the fog. Disengaging her self from Wheeler's arms, she sat up "No Gi, really, please don't come here."

Wheeler frowned up at her and said quietly, "I thought we weren't going to pretend there's nothing going on anymore?"

Putting her hand over the receiver she answered him. "I don't mind her knowing, I'd just rather not have her watch!"

Wheeler laughed and sat up to take her back into his arms as Gi's voice came through the receiver. "Linka? Are you still there? Are you talking to someone?"

Deciding that this could go on all morning, Wheeler wrested the phone from Linka's hand and spoke into it. "Gi, I didn't sleep with Kya, Linka's fine and she wont be coming down to breakfast. We'll see you later."

Then he hung up.

"I can't believe you did that." Linka said laughing, "I wish I could have seen her face!"

He kissed her in response, pulling her back down so that they were laying next to each other. "When they finally parted, she looked up into his eyes with a little concern, "I would not have done this with anyone else, you know that don't you?"

Wheeler smiled adoringly at her, and answered sincerely, "Of course I know. There's been no one else for me since the day we met and if I'd known I was going to meet you, there wouldn't have been anyone before either."

Smiling contentedly she said "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, kissing her again and effectively stopping any further chat.


End file.
